


Whizzvin Drabbles

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: I can't write anything that doesn't end happily, M/M, i'm a sucker for cute nicknames, i'm a sucker for the racquetball parts, it gets kinky real fast, it's kinky again, marvin has Feelings, marvin is a drama queen, marvin's a good boyfriend, marvin's a good boyfriend pt. 2, marvin's a good boyfriend pt. 3, marvin's selfish, oh no it's sad, one drabble is a modern/teen au, one is elementary au, poor whizzer, they can't even eat dinner like normal people good god, they get in a fight, they make up though!! it's okay!!, they watch a movie, they're being soft and I live for it, they're so smol, they're!! so!! cute!! this is not okay, uhhhhh I'm in love with their relationship, whizzer finds a cat, whizzer just wants to spend money, whizzer likes Queen!!, whizzer loves being annoying, whizzer needs constant attention, whizzer's also afraid of bugs, whizzer's sad but he doesn't want marvin to know, whizzer's still horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 12,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: modern/teen AU!





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s so hot out.”

“I’m sweating.”

“I’m hot.”

Whizzer’s fingers curled tight around the racquet, his squinted gaze shifting to look at Marvin. Marvin was breathing heavy and he made a show of how tired he was, letting his racquet fall to the ground and his shoulders slump. Whizzer rolled his eyes, walking slowly over to him. He stood behind him, his front pressed against Marvin’s backside. “I swear to god,” Whizzer growled, grabbing Marvin’s hips and moving his lips to Marvin’s ear, “if you complain that it’s hot one more time, I’m going to give you a reason to sweat.”

Marvin snorted, squirming in Whizzer’s grip. “Let me go. You’re gross.” Whizzer only tightened his grip on Marvin’s hips and bit his ear, and Marvin laughed. “Seriously, babe, you can’t say that kind of stuff when we’re doing this.” He pressed his elbow against Whizzer’s chest, pushing him back. Whizzer finally relented, letting him go and moving a few feet away.

“What? Why?”

Marvin hesitated. “It’s distracting.”

Whizzer looked over at him and smirked. “Oh, I see. You don’t want a boner while we’re playing, because then you’d lose ever harder to me.”

Marvin grinned, shaking his head and looking away. “Shut up. Let’s keep playing.”

Whizzer smiled back and shrugged. “Well, fine. If you insist on continuing to lose to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my god, Marv, look.” **  
**

Whizzer was kneeling at the open doorframe, and Marvin could see him moving his arms. He stood up and turned and-

He was holding a cat.

An adorable cat, for that matter - dark, ash-colored fur that was probably as soft as it looked and beautiful green eyes like leaves in the spring. The only problem? The cat’s fur was matted and covered in dust and dirt, and Marvin had never seen the cat before in his life.

Whizzer cradled the dirty cat in his arms, wearing a big smile as he stared down at it. “It’s so cute.”

“Uh, babe, that thing is gross.”

Whizzer’s head snapped up. “‘Gross’?” He held the cat up in front of Marvin, and he felt the cat’s innocent green eyes staring into his. “Look at it. It’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. Don’t lie.”

“Okay, yeah, it’s really cute, but it’s so dirty and maybe it’s someone else’s.”

“Not anymore.” Whizzer sat on the arm of the couch, setting the cat in his lap. “We’re going to clean you up and make you very pretty,” he said softly, rubbing behind the cat’s ears, “and then we’ll love you forever.” Marvin opened his mouth to protest, but Whizzer was so cute, he couldn’t get any words out.

“Whizzer, we..,” he started finally, frowning. “What if this is someone else’s cat? We can’t just take it from them.”

Whizzer booped the cat’s nose. “Then we’ll put up ads and keep it until someone claims it. And if no one does…” He trailed off, flashing Marvin a hopeful grin. Marvin sighed - he couldn’t resist that smile.

“Fine,” he said. “If no one claims the cat, we can keep it.”

“Great!” Marvin stood up from the couch and gave Marvin a quick peck on the lips before running up the stairs, humming to himself.

 

 

Two months later, no one had claimed the cat, but Marvin still hadn’t officially said that he was theirs. Whizzer had completely transformed him - he washed him every week, he had a bunch of different collars, and occasionally, Whizzer would put him in a stylish cat sweater. Whizzer named him Bacon, because whenever they made bacon for breakfast, the cat would jump onto the table and try to eat it. Marvin had always been more of a dog person, but Whizzer was so in love with the cat that he couldn’t bring himself to make Whizzer get rid of it.

It wasn’t until the day with the bug that Marvin finally accepted Bacon into the family.

One morning, Whizzer had just finished taking a shower and Marvin heard him shriek, footsteps pounding down the stairs.

“Oh my god,” Whizzer said, his voice shaking. The only thing he wore was a towel loose around his waist. “Oh my god. There’s..there’s a bug in the shower.” His hair was only half-wet, a sign that he had left the shower before he was finished.

“Did you kill it?” Marvin asked calmly, looking back down at the book in his lap.

“Did I  _kill it_? Of course not! That’s your job! Go kill it.”

“It’s fine, it’ll go away.”

“Yeah, it’ll go away  _somewhere else in the house_! Like..our bed! When you feel a weird bug crawling all over your leg tonight, guess who’s fault that’s going to be?”

“And when you feel a weird bug crawling all over your leg tonight, I’ll laugh.”

Whizzer stopped, watching Bacon trot up the stairs. “Wait, Bacon, no! There’s a bug up there!” Whizzer hesitantly followed him up the stairs and eventually disappeared.

After a few minutes, he came running back down. He had decided to leave the towel somewhere upstairs, and he held Bacon above his head. “This cat is the best! Guess what he did!”

Marvin set down his book. “What?”

“Guess!”

“He ate the bug.”

“ _Yes_!” Whizzer set Bacon down and moved over to the couch. “We have a guard for our house now! You’ll never have to kill a bug again. Bacon just eats them.”

Marvin looked up at him and smiled. “I’m glad we found him.”

Whizzer’s eyes went wide. “Really? You like him?”

“Of course. You love him so I love him.”

“Aw.” Whizzer kissed his cheek. “You’re so sweet.”

“As long as he doesn’t eat my food with that mouth of his, we’re good.” He laughed. “You plan on putting clothes on any time soon?”

“Why, do you have a problem?” Whizzer asked teasingly.

“Definitely not. It’s just..you know, the cat. Maybe we should go into our room so he can’t see you naked.”

Whizzer grinned and grabbed his tie, pulling him off the couch and up the stairs. “I think that’s a good idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

Whizzer’s hand gripped the rail on the bed, shakily pushing up his fragile body. Marvin jumped up from the bed and grabbed his elbow, making Whizzer laugh softly.

“Whizzer, stop,” Marvin said quickly, his brows furrowed. Whizzer smiled at him.

“Relax, I’m fine.”

“You just threw up three times, you’re  _not_  fine!” Marvin said. His tone was scolding but worried, like he had just caught a kid eating something they shouldn’t have.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t walk.” He finally stood up straight, but his legs gave out and he fell back into Marvin’s arms, who brought him back to the bed. Whizzer sat in his lap and let out a shaky sigh - it sounded like he was holding back tears. He turned his head so Marvin couldn’t see and bit his lip, studying the wall like it might give him the answers he wanted - how to  _fix_  this, how to make it go away. Marvin ran a hand up and down his leg, gently kissing the side of his neck.

“It’s okay,” Marvin cooed. “We’ll just stay here.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Why don’t we ever get anything I want?”

Whizzer put a hand on his hip, gesturing around the house. “Look at this place. Hideous.”

Marvin scowled, eyebrows furrowing. “Who brings in the money?”

“Both of us.”

Marvin raised an eyebrow. “Who brings in a  _majority_  of the money?”

Whizzer looked away, scoffing. “I’m your boyfriend, Marvin! You should be able to be okay with me spending your money.”

“Watch your tone.”

“What tone?” Whizzer snapped, his tone snarky and sarcastic. 

“If you keep yelling at me, I’m going to have to punish you,” Marvin threatened, taking a few steps closer.

Whizzer almost laughed, moving his other hand to his hip. “Oh, yeah? You’ll ‘punish me’? And what just does this ‘punishment’ include?” he exasperated, using air-quotes. And suddenly Marvin moved close to him, his arm curving around to Whizzer’s backside, and-

Whizzer jumped forward, consequentially pressing his chest against Marvin’s, and squeaked. “Did you just  _spank_  me?”

“I said I would punish you,” Marvin said with a smirk, staring up at him with narrowed eyes.

“Oh,” Whizzer said with a chuckle. He grinned, leaning down so his nose was touching Marvin’s. “You call that a punishment? It didn’t even hurt.”


	5. Chapter 5

Whizzer  _loved_  playing hard to get.

Whizzer said something cute and Marvin put out his hand, trying to touch his cheek, and Whizzer turned away.

Whizzer was looking extra pretty that day and Marvin leaned in for a kiss, and Whizzer turned away.

Marvin thought it might drive him mad. Whizzer only let Marvin touch him when he felt like it.

“I took a picture of Jason,” Whizzer said, trotting up to Marvin and waving a picture in his hand, “at his baseball game. Do you like it?”

“You’re very talented,” Marvin said, taking the picture in his hands and looking down at it. It was adorable how much Whizzer cared for Jason.

Whizzer beamed. “Thanks.”

Marvin looked back up and- god, he was perfect. As usual. But this time, he was just standing there, smiling with those incredibly kissable lips, and Marvin thought  _maybe_  he could grab him quickly and give him a peck. Marvin slowly tucked the picture into his back pocket, then practically lunged for Whizzer, moving to throw his arms around Whizzer’s waist-

-and Whizzer spun around, making Marvin stumble to avoid faceplanting onto the floor. “Just remembered..,” Whizzer started, and Marvin could practically hear his smirk.

“Right, right, you ‘just remembered’ you have to do  _something_ , isn’t that right, Whizzer?” Marvin snapped, moving his hands to his hips. “You always have to do  _something_.”

“What can I say? I have a life, too, you know.” Whizzer craned his neck back to look at Marvin, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Every time I try to kiss you, you avoid me and say you have  _something_  to do. And I know it’s not that you don’t like to kiss me because I see your little smirk. You just want to screw with me.”

“Mmm.” Whizzer finally turned back to him, crossing his arms and smiling. “Maybe. What’s your point?”

Marvin narrowed his eyes, taking a few long strides closer to him. “My  _point_  is that if you turn your back on me again, you better be bending over.”

Whizzer grinned, eyebrows raising. He opened his mouth to say something, then clamped it shut and whirled around once again. “Catch me if you can!” he chirped and darted off down the hall.

“Oh my god.” Despite himself, Marvin felt himself smile. He recovered quickly, chasing after Whizzer.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re not hungry?”

Whizzer watched Marvin poke at his food from across the table with a frown. Marvin shook his head.

“No, it’s not that.”

“Did..did I do something wrong?” 

“No, no!” Marvin said quickly, setting down his fork and looking up at him. “It’s great. You did great, Whizzer.”

Whizzer put his elbow up on the table and set his chin in the palm of his hand, studying him. “Then what’s wrong?”

Marvin hesitated. “This is considered a date, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And what usually happens after dinner on a date?”

Whizzer was silent for a bit, trying to decide on a look between dumbfounded and playfully disappointed. “So you don’t want to eat the food I made for you because you want to have sex?”

“I- no, I’ll eat it!” He picked up his fork again to show Whizzer that he did intend to eat the food. “It’s just…”

_“Hard?”_ Whizzer finished for him with a grin.

Marvin snorted. “I mean, you’re not wrong.”

“Oh my god.” Whizzer pushed back his chair and grabbed Marvin’s tie, pulling him up from the table. “We can eat later.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern/teen AU!

The group of teens sat in a tight circle, knees touching and arms brushing against each other. 

“How about..Truth or Dare?” Cordelia suggested.

“That’s so cliche,” Whizzer said.

“I think you’re just scared,” Marvin teased with a grin. Whizzer shot him a glare.

“Fine,” Whizzer hissed. “Let’s play Truth or Dare.”

“I’ll go first,” Charlotte offered. She turned to Cordelia, apparently already having something in mind. “Cordelia. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you..to prank call Taco Bell and ask for a Happy Meal.”

“Oh my god,” Cordelia said with a snort. She pulled out her phone and found Taco Bell’s number, then held the phone to her ear. “Um, hello?” she said with a grin, trying hard not to laugh. “Yeah. I’d like to order, um..” A quick laugh escaped her lips, and she covered her mouth. “One..Happy Meal.” Another laugh, and a pause. Then dramatically: “What do you  _mean_  you don’t sell Happy Meals? I’ve been looking forward to this my whole life!” She sniffed loudly, speaking like she was crying. “Fine! I’ll try Del Taco instead!” She pulled the phone away, hung up, and burst into laughter. Charlotte only snickered, and everyone else was just shaking their heads and smiling.

Cordelia sighed, wiping away tears from laughing. “I feel obligated to call Del Taco now.” She paused, then said, “Anyway! Whizzer. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“Okay..” She tapped her chin and hummed a bit, eyes darting around the group. Finally, she said, “I dare you to kiss the hottest person here.”

A little “woah” came from Mendel. Trina looked uncomfortable. Marvin raised his eyebrows. Charlotte laughed. Whizzer grinned.

“Okay. But you all have to close your eyes.” After a few irritated groans and short-lived arguing, everyone relented and closed their eyes, sitting nervously and expectantly. Cordelia and Charlotte knew they had nothing to worry about - it was obvious to them Whizzer was gay - but Trina was completely oblivious and Marvin and Mendel simply seemed ignorant. 

Marvin heard the sound of Whizzer crawling along on the floor, and then silence. He assumed Whizzer and whoever he had picked were now amidst some heated makeout session. 

Why did that make him feel jealous?

Suddenly, he felt fingers touch his knee, slowly moving up his leg. He felt a palm press against his thigh, another hand at the back of his neck. He felt his heart racing, and then he felt soft lips on his own.

Marvin’s eyes shot open, and he stared into deep brown ones. 

He leaned into the kiss, moving his arms around Whizzer’s torso. In the background he heard Mendel ask quietly, “Can we open our eyes yet?” and after a few seconds, he heard Trina gasp, Charlotte chuckle what seemed appreciatively, and Cordelia give a little whoop. Whizzer pulled away too soon and it left Marvin wanting more.

“Marvin,” Whizzer said softly. “I dare you to kiss the hottest person here.”

Marvin kissed him again, and the sound of Cordelia and Charlotte rushing the other two out of the room was faint.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elementary school au!!

Marvin ran a hand over his face, heaving a big sigh as he walked up the steps in front of his school. He felt so busy. He was only in elementary school, but he wanted all his work to be perfect and he wanted perfect grades, so he felt like the most stressed kid in the school.

As he neared his classroom, the sound of yelling and shouting interrupt his thoughts. Marvin saw a group of kids known school-wide as the bullies crowded in a circle, and between the kids’ legs, he could see glimpses of someone sitting in the middle of the circle. 

“What are you, a girl?” Marvin heard one say.

“Yeah! All you do is hang out with girls and act like a girl.”

“Maybe he likes boys like a girl, too!” one shouted, and the whole group shrieked and backed away, like the boy in the middle had cooties. This gave Marvin a better look at the person, and once he spotted just a single brown curl, he snapped.

“Hey!” Marvin yelled, stepping forward towards the group. The bullies froze and craned their neck in Marvin’s direction. The bullies were all a grade lower than him, and Marvin was in sixth grade, the “king of the campus”. Marvin could see the intimidation in their eyes. He tried to make his voice deeper and growled, “You’ll back off if you know what’s good for you, scrubs, or I’ll  _make_  you.”

The boys gasped and ran off, leaving Marvin alone with a disheveled, almost in tears fifth grader. Marvin had recognized him - he had seen the same bullies harassing him before, and he finally decided he had to say something.

“Hey,” Marvin said softly, moving over to him. He offered the boy his hand and the boy hesitated before taking it, slowly getting to his feet. Marvin noticed scratches on his elbows and knees. “I can take you to the nurse,” he offered.

“Thanks,” the boy said, his voice almost inaudible. The bell rang, but Marvin kept walking with him to the office, neither of them speaking. Finally, Marvin said,

“What’s your name?”

“Whizzer.”

“I’m Marvin.’

Whizzer only nodded in response, his gaze shifting to the side. His left hand grasped at the scratch on his right elbow. More silence. Again, Marvin spoke:

“Um, Whizzer. I think it’s okay that you’re more girly than other guys. And..I think it’s okay if you like guys, too. That doesn’t make you a girl.”

Whizzer finally looked at him and smiled - a real, genuine smile that Marvin wished would never go away. “That’s the first time someone has said something like that to me.”

Marvin grinned and shrugged, looking away nervously. “I mean, it’s true.”

They finally made it to the office. The two walked inside and Whizzer turned to Marvin, smiled that smile again, and said, “Thank you,” before vanishing behind the counter, leaving Marvin with butterflies in his stomach and his mind swarming with confusion.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days.

Marvin had been gone for two days for a business trip. Meanwhile, Whizzer lounged around the house, doing nothing but eating and watching TV and feeling like two days are actually two years.

Whizzer wasn’t able to remember ever missing someone that much. His parents had gone on vacation for a week or so and he was okay with that, but Marvin being gone for only two days, forty-two hours, two-thousand and twenty minutes, or one-hundred fifty-one thousand two-hundred seconds and it felt like hell.

So when the day that Marvin would be returning came, he spent the morning pacing around the house anxiously, checking his phone every minute to see if it was finally time to go pick him up. And when the time came, he darted out the door, hopped into their car, and drove off.

He arrived at the airport much too early. He sat impatiently in the car for what felt like another day, until finally, he saw Marvin emerge from the airport, rolling a suitcase behind him. Whizzer gasped and pushed open the car door, running to Marvin and pulling him into a tight hug.

Marvin sucked in a breath of surprise, going stiff for a quick second before laughing and wrapping his arms around Whizzer’s waist, returning the hug. “Babe, you’re..crushing me,” Marvin managed, his words coming out like a wheeze. Whizzer only hugged him tighter, kissing him deeply on the lips, then trailing kisses down his neck. Marvin laughed, running a hand through Whizzer’s hair. “Someone missed me, huh?”

Whizzer pulled his head up, pressing his lips to Marvin’s again before saying, “It felt like ages. Never leave me again.”

Marvin grinned. “Don’t you want me to make money?”

“I’d rather have you. We can be homeless lovers.”

Whizzer felt Marvin shudder at the idea. “Absolutely not.” Whizzer finally released him, and Marvin took his hand, the two of them walking back to the car. “Let’s get back to the house that I am definitely not abandoning anytime soon.”

“What, you don’t want to live on the streets?” Whizzer asked playfully. “Sex in front of everyone?”

“Right,” Marvin said. “Influenza, strep throat, gastroenteritis.. _hot_.”

Whizzer snorted and rolled his eyes, and the two hopped in the car, driving off to their home.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Whizzer sat in bed with his legs crossed, eyes closed and earbuds in his ears. Marvin sat next to him, reading a book silently. He turned and pulled an earbud out of Whizzer’s ear. “What’re you listening to?”

Whizzer showed him his phone, which read “Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen,” and snatched the earbud back. A smile spread across Marvin’s lips and Whizzer squinted.

“What?”

“What?”

“You’re doing that mischievous smile. When you’re planning something.”

“It’s not mischievous,” Marvin said, “but I am planning something.”

Whizzer waited, then said, “Well? What are you planning?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Hey. I hate surprises.”

“That’s a lie,” Marvin said with a laugh. “You hate  _waiting_  for surprises, but you love being surprised. And you just ruined part of the surprise.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes, his lips quirking. “Fine,” he said, slipping the earbud back in his ear.

 

The next day, Marvin came home carrying a grocery bag. Whizzer sat on the couch, tapping on his phone, and Marvin held something up in front of him, grinning excitedly. “Look what I got.” Whizzer looked up from his phone and saw Marvin holding a DVD case that read “Bohemian Rhapsody”.“I thought we could have a movie night.”

Whizzer grinned. “Aw, that’s so sweet.”

Marvin popped the disk into the DVD player, then ran off, returning with a blanket as the movie started. Whizzer could hear the sound of popcorn popping in the microwave. Marvin sat down and Whizzer curled up next to him. Marvin went off to retrieve the popcorn once it was finished, then handed it to Whizzer and pulled Whizzer into his lap after he sat down again. The two trained their eyes on the TV, Marvin running his fingers through Whizzer’s hair as Whizzer snacked on popcorn, every once in a while turning around and popping one in Marvin’s mouth. Whizzer seemed to be enjoying the movie, and Marvin enjoyed both the movie and Whizzer’s commentary, consisting of the occasional “you’re gay, just accept it”.

About halfway through, Whizzer turned in Marvin’s lap and kissed him gently. “How’d I get such a sweet boyfriend?”

Marvin smiled against his lips. “It’s only because of you that I’m so sweet, princess.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Who was that you were talking to?”

Marvin and Whizzer had just arrived home from Jason’s open house, and all Marvin could pay attention to was Whizzer chatting with a tall, handsome man.

Whizzer glanced over at him. “Huh?”

“Who were you talking to at Jason’s open house?”

“Oh! That was one of Jason’s friend’s dads. I took Jason over to their house for a playdate a while back, and he started talking to me about his divorce with his wife,” Whizzer explained. “We’re friendly now, I guess.”

Marvin crossed his arms over his chest, gritting his teeth as he felt jealousy tug at his stomach. “’Friendly,” he muttered, running his fingers through his hair and walking into the kitchen. “Okay. Friendly.”

Whizzer squinted. “Are you jealous?”

Marvin’s tone instantly became defensive. “What? No! I-” He paused, taking a breath, and when he spoke again, his tone was calmer. “I’m…He was just..handsome, and you were talking to him almost the whole time, and he’s divorced..,” Marvin trailed off.

“You  _are_  jealous,” Whizzer said with a scoff.

Marvin’s head snapped over to him, eyes narrowed. “Please forgive me for being a little suspicious.”

Whizzer’s expression shifted from angry to hurt. “You don’t trust me?”

Marvin hesitated, searching for the right words. “You’re..flirtatious, Whizzer, and I-”

“I’m going to bed.” Whizzer stormed down the hall and Marvin heard the door slam. Marvin covered his face and let out a big sigh, his posture tense. After a few seconds, he followed Whizzer, slowly opening the door to their bedroom.

Whizzer stood in front of their bed in the dark room. His shirt was off, and he was tugging off his belt, letting his pants fall to the floor. He glanced over at Marvin and looked away just as quickly, liked he wanted to deny the fact that Marvin was in the room. Marvin stepped forward, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

He undid the buttons on his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders, watching Whizzer walk silently to the bed and slip under the blankets. Once Marvin finished with his clothes, he got into bed and faced the wall. The two lay at each edge of the bed, as far away from each other as possible.

Marvin thought the silence might drive him mad. Or maybe the lack of contact. He was accustomed to falling asleep with the feeling of Whizzer’s body against his, arms around each other. Whizzer was only on the other side of the bed, but it felt like he was miles away, and it was Marvin’s fault.

Whizzer’s voice interrupted the silence - when he spoke, he still sounded hurt, and Marvin could see his offended, almost betrayed expression from just a few minutes ago, but it also sounded soft and caring. “Marvin.”

Just the sound of Whizzer speaking his name caused Marvin’s heart to beat faster. He responded with a soft hum of acknowledgment. 

“I love you.”

The three worlds felt like the best thing and the worst thing at one time - he loved hearing Whizzer say that, and he said it every night, but the guilt made him feel like he had just been stabbed.

Marvin rolled onto his other side. Whizzer lay facing the wall, and Marvin could see how tense he was. Marvin hesitantly moved closer to him until his hips pressed against the backs of Whizzer’s. He slowly moved his head down, pressing a tender kiss to Whizzer’s shoulder. “I love you too.” He heard Whizzer take in a sharp breath, and Marvin moved his arm around Whizzer’s body, kissing along his broad shoulder and up his neck. His lips reached Whizzer’s ear and he stopped, holding Whizzer tighter as he spoke. “I’m s-”

Whizzer turned his head and captured Marvin in a kiss, interrupting his sentence. “Shh,” he whispered as he pulled away. “Just sleep.”

Marvin nodded silently and let his head fall in the crook of Whizzer’s neck. Whizzer relaxed, and the two fell asleep with their bodies fitting together perfectly, like puzzle pieces, like they always had before.


	12. Chapter 12

Marvin looked at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his tie with shaky fingers. Any minute, Whizzer would be at the door. The last time Marvin had seen him was at Jason’s baseball game, and Whizzer had, for some reason, agreed to go on a date with him.

He heard a knock at the door and Marvin’s heart skipped a beat. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, then darted over to the door and swung it open. Whizzer stood in front of him, a nervous smile on his face. He raised his hand in a slight wave. “Hi, Marvin.”

Marvin stayed silent for a few moments, heart hammering in his chest. It was hard for him to believe that he might really have Whizzer back, after being starved of him for two long years. It made him ridiculously happy, but it also terrified him. What if he did something wrong again?

But another part of him told him that wouldn’t happen. He promised himself he wouldn’t make the same mistakes.

He finally managed to force out a few words. “Hi. Come in.” Whizzer moved inside and Marvin closed the door behind him, biting his lip as he looked Whizzer up and down. “You look amazing.”

Whizzer looked back at him and smiled - a genuine smile that Marvin had missed, where his eyes squinted a little bit and his grin made you feel like you had just said the best thing he’s heard. “Thanks.” He took a step closer to Marvin, gently taking his tie and flipping it around to look at the back. “You..actually look really nice.”

Marvin grinned. “You sound surprised about that.”

“That’s because I am.”

Marvin laughed and led Whizzer to the table. As they walked, Marvin could feel his fingers itching to be able to touch Whizzer - maybe to hold his face, or to at least walk with his arm around Whizzer’s waist. 

When they got to the table, Whizzer’s eyes went wide. The lights were dimmed and a few candles sat at the center of the table, accompanied by two plates full of food. It had taken forever for Marvin to find the perfect thing to make, and even longer to make it perfect.

“Wow.” Whizzer slowly looked over at Marvin, eyes still wide. “You made the food?”

Marvin smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah. I’m sorry if it’s not good. I’ve never had a knack for cooking.”

Whizzer laughed, moving over to the table and taking a seat. “I’m sure it’s great.” Marvin sat across from him, and Whizzer took a tentative bite. “Wow. You’re full of surprises today, Marvin.”

Marvin’s expression lit up. “It’s good?”

“It’s great.”

The two fell silent. Marvin did nothing but eat and wonder who would talk first for an uncomfortable amount of time before finally saying, “I missed you.”

Whizzer looked up from his plate, his expression softening. He hesitated, poking at his food, then said, “I missed you, too.” His voice was quiet, like there was someone sleeping who he didn’t want to wake. But he looked hurt, and Marvin knew he was thinking about everything he had done. About everything they both had done. Marvin reached for his hand and Whizzer flinched away, and it broke his heart.

“Even after all these years, I never stopped caring,” Marvin said. “I know what I did was wrong. And I know I hurt you. And I know I can’t make excuses for what I did. I’m not going to. But I’m going to change. I  _have_  changed.” Whizzer looked away, and Marvin could see tears in his eyes. When Marvin spoke again, his voice broke. “For you.”

Whizzer looked back at him, a few tears slipping silently down his cheeks. Marvin felt his chest get tight.

“Can I touch you?” Marvin asked softly. Whizzer nodded, and Marvin leaned across the table, holding Whizzer’s face in his hands. He pressed his lips to Whizzer’s cheeks, kissing away the tears. Whizzer placed his hand over Marvin’s, letting out a shaky breath. “We can start over, and it will be different. I promise.” He pulled away, looking at Whizzer hopefully. “Okay?”

Whizzer nodded, a smile spreading across his lips as his fingers brushed against where Marvin had kissed him. “Okay.”


	13. Chapter 13

Whizzer shuffled into the kitchen, leaning against the counter and rubbing his eyes. Marvin was still in bed, and Whizzer wanted to make coffee for him before he woke up. Whizzer pulled the coffee machine forward, flipping open the top and putting in coffee grinds and water. He pressed a few buttons, then set his hand on the counter and leaned to the side, watching coffee drip into the pot.

After a minute or so later, Whizzer heard footsteps behind him and felt strong arms wrap around his body. “What are you doing up so early, Donut?” Marvin’s voice asked, resting his chin on Whizzer’s shoulder and playfully nipping at his ear. Whizzer laughed, the nickname causing a big grin to spread across his face.

“I wanted to make you coffee before you got out of bed,” Whizzer explained, “but you ruined it.”

“Aw. That’s so sweet that I’ll pretend I didn’t hear the ending of that sentence.” Marvin kissed his cheek and released him, moving to his side. Whizzer turned to face him, cupping Marvin’s face in his hand and giving him a quick kiss.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning to you, too, beautiful.” 

Marvin wrapped an arm around Whizzer’s waist and Whizzer took his hand, kissing the back of it while they waited for the coffee. Finally, the coffee finished, and Whizzer poured them both cups. Marvin turned to Whizzer, held up his cup with a grin, and said, “You’re the creamer to my coffee.”

“Now you’re just being cheesy,” Whizzer said, grinning wider. “But..I think it’s cute.”


	14. Chapter 14

Marvin had noticed something was off about Whizzer. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Whizzer was still himself, and nothing about his personality had changed, but when he smiled, it looked like it was forced. Like it hurt. And then it started to seem that everything hurt.

Marvin didn’t really understand until he heard Whizzer’s shallow breathing and the sound of the racquet clattering to the ground and saw Whizzer fall onto his hands and knees.

Marvin dropped onto the ground in front of him and grabbed his shoulder, a gesture meant to be comforting and reassuring. Whizzer tilted his head up to look at Marvin, and Marvin could see tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he breathed.

“Shh.” Marvin moved his free hand to Whizzer’s cheek, gently running his thumb against his skin. “Don’t apologize.”

“It’s..blurry,” Whizzer managed, “and it’s hot, like I’m going to pass out.”

“Can you see anything?” Marvin asked. “Anything at all?”

“Just you.”

Marvin nodded and helped Whizzer to his feet. And Marvin regretted never asking Whizzer what was wrong. Maybe, he thought, if they had caught it sooner, it would have ended differently. And watching Whizzer get paler and skinnier and more lifeless every day that passed, Marvin couldn’t help but feel it might have been his fault.


	15. Chapter 15

Whizzer liked to pretend he was okay. Or at least, he wanted Marvin to not worry about him. Whizzer would get up when he needed something; he would try to do things for himself without asking for Marvin’s help, to prove to him that he was okay, that he could do it. But Marvin saw through his facade.

He finally said something when Whizzer slid out of bed to get some food. “I’m going to get food, you want anything?” he asked, pulling the IV along as he went. Marvin hopped off his seat at the side of the bed, standing in front of Whizzer to keep him from going any further.

“You’re not slick, Whizzer, I know you’ve been limping,” Marvin said, his face creased with worry. Whizzer looked away.

“I’m fine, Marvin.”

“You’re not.” Marvin slipped his hand under Whizzer’s chin, gently turning his head and forcing Whizzer to look at him. “Just let me help you. Please.”

Whizzer hesitated, then sighed and said, “Fine.”

Marvin gave a half-smile. “Thank you.” He leaned forward and kissed Whizzer on the cheek. “Sit down and relax. I’ll go get your food.”

Whizzer returned a forced smile, shuffling back to his bed. Marvin watched him until he had climbed under the covers, then turned and walked out the door. Marvin and Whizzer both didn’t know how much time Whizzer had left, but they knew it wouldn’t be long. Marvin figured the least he could do was try to keep Whizzer relaxed and happy until he was gone.

Marvin ran a hand over his face, holding back tears as he walked down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

“Marvin, just let me do it.”

Whizzer watched as Marvin boosted himself up onto the counter, reaching for a shelf so high up it almost touched the ceiling. “Relax, I’ve got it.”

“You’re going to hurt yourself. Let me do it,” Whizzer said again, “I’m taller than you.”

“You’re taller than me? I had no idea,” Marvin commented sarcastically, causing Whizzer to roll his eyes. Marvin grabbed the handle on the cabinet and pulled it open. “See? I got it. In your ridiculously pretty face.”

Whizzer crossed his arms and shifted his weight to the side, but he couldn’t help a smile brought on by Marvin’s playful compliment. He stared up at him and waited for Marvin to inevitably make a mistake.

Sure enough, after Marvin grabbed the box of pasta he had been searching for, he moved to hop down from the counter and smacked the back of his head against the open cabinet door. He winced, moving his hand to the back of his head and consequentially, almost fell over. Whizzer moved in front of him, ready to catch him if he were to fall, which seemed pretty likely. Marvin closed the cabinet and slid down into Whizzer’s arms.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Marvin rubbed the back of his head. “I should’ve listened to you.” 

Whizzer laughed as Marvin walked forward towards the stove, wrapping his arms around Marvin from behind and kissing the back of his head where he had hit it. Marvin set the pasta down and placed one hand over Whizzer’s, turning on the stove.

“You can go sit down. I’ll make dinner.”

Whizzer smiled. “You’re making dinner without my help? Exactly how hard did you hit your head?”

Marvin turned to face him with a grin, pecking Whizzer on the nose. “Just wanted to thank you for being perfect.”

Whizzer snorted, grinning wide. “That’s so cheesy. I’m going to help you make dinner, dork.”

Whizzer moved to his side, pulling out a pot for the pasta. “Thanks,” Marvin said, “but I still want to make it up to you.”

“What, for me being perfect?” Whizzer leaned against the counter. “I know a way you can make it up to me.”

Marvin snorted and rolled his eyes. “You’re going to have to wait until my head heals.”

“You’re such a baby.”

Marvin laughed and wrapped an arm around Whizzer’s waist, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’ll definitely make it up to you.”


	17. Chapter 17

Somehow, Whizzer had convinced Marvin to go to a baseball game with him.  _Come on, it’s what good boyfriends do!_  Whizzer had said, and of course, Marvin had wanted to be a good boyfriend, so he agreed to suffer through a whole game of baseball if it meant making Whizzer happy. 

The day was going fine until the two were standing in line for snacks. The line was excruciatingly long, and Whizzer worried they might miss the game.

“Relax, we’re fine,” Marvin said. “But also, if I don’t have at least a soda while we’re watching this thing, I think I’ll die.”

 A tall man leaned over to them, about an inch or so taller than Whizzer, with dark brown hair combed back and scruff covering his jawline. “Hey, I agree. If the line keeps up at this rate, we’ll definitely miss the game. Is it really worth the crappy pretzel?” When he spoke, he looked right at Whizzer, who grinned and laughed at the man’s comment.

“Right? I’m getting more and more tempted to just hop out of the line.”

Marvin crossed his arms. Who was this guy jumping into their conversation and talking to his boyfriend without even acknowledging his existence? Something seemed fishy already. Why was how long the line was such a hot topic?

“God, I know.” The man leaned back, his eyes slowly traveling from Whizzer’s face all the way down to his feet, then back up. In a sudden large step, he moved close to Whizzer and his hand dropped, fingers sliding up the back of his thigh as he murmured something in Whizzer’s ear. Marvin took a step closer, about to grab the guy when Whizzer put his hand on the man’s chest, shoving him back.

“Don’t touch me,” Whizzer hissed, any cheerful tone he had been using before completely gone. “I have a boyfriend.”

The man’s eyes darted over to Marvin, who stood with his hands clenched into fists, fuming. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Marvin growled.

The man muttered something about the line being too long, quickly slipping away. Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s wrist before he could run after him.

“I’m going to kick his ass,” Marvin said. “No one can touch you like that except for me.”

Whizzer moved his arms around Marvin’s waist, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Hey. Don’t worry about him. He was a stranger and we’ll never see him again, okay?”

“Okay,” Marvin said softly, brushing his fingers against Whizzer’s jaw as he kissed him again.

“And I love you. And I’ll never love anyone else.”

Marvin smiled. “I love you too.”

The man at the counter narrowed his eyes at them. “If you two aren’t finished, there’s a whole line of people who’d rather get food than watch you kiss.”

Whizzer pulled away and they both laughed, running to the counter. “Sorry, sorry.”


	18. Chapter 18

The second the door opened and Marvin walked inside the house, just returning from work, Whizzer hopped up and pressed him against the door, kissing him deeply. He felt Marvin smile into the kiss.

“Well, hello there,” Marvin said with a grin after Whizzer pulled away, reaching up and carding his fingers through Whizzer’s hair.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Whizzer moved back, letting Marvin push himself off the wall and walk into the living room. “Why do you have to go to work, anyway?” Whizzer asked, smiling.

“We wouldn’t survive if I didn’t,” Marvin said, “since it’s not like you do anything.” Marvin had meant it as a joke, but he regretted it the second he said it. He saw Whizzer’s bright smile fall as quickly as he could snap his fingers.

“Right,” was all Whizzer said before he spun around, starting towards the kitchen.

“Wait, Whizzer-” Marvin lunged forward, grabbing Whizzer’s wrist and pulling him back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just joking around.”

Whizzer turned, looking back at him and biting his lip. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.”

Whizzer hesitated for a while, then finally said, “I’ve worried about not doing enough before.”

Marvin’s expression softened. “Darling…” He took Whizzer’s face in his hands. “You do more than enough, okay?”

“You just said I didn’t do anything.”

“I meant money-wise. But even that’s not true. It was a stupid, inconsiderate thing to say. You do so much for me.”

Whizzer nodded slightly, his lips quirking.

“Okay?” Marvin asked.

“Okay.”

Marvin smiled, kissing his cheek. “You know, speaking of doing things for me…”

“Don’t press your luck.”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Darling, he only looked at me.”

The two sat on the couch, Whizzer seated in Marvin’s lap, running his fingers through Marvin’s hair and pressing the occasional kiss to somewhere on Marvin’s face or neck. Marvin breathed out sharply.

“There’s a difference between looking at someone and checking them out,” Marvin grumbled.

“Yup. And it was the former,” Whizzer reassured him. Marvin opened his mouth to protest, but Whizzer spoke again before he could. “I know that you love me, but your jealousy is getting out of hand.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“ _Right._ ”

“I just..don’t appreciate people staring at my boyfriend.”

Whizzer smiled a little at the use of the term “boyfriend” - something he had done for their entire relationship, mostly without even realizing. “Okay, and what if they were checking me out?”

Marvin hesitated, mouth hanging open. “I..”

“Do you think I’d leave you? For some stranger ogling me?”

“No..”

“Of course not. You have nothing to worry about.”

Marvin relaxed for the first time since the encounter, smiling up at him. “Okay. Thanks.”

Whizzer returned the smile, pressing a kiss to his lips and murmuring, “You were totally jealous.”

“I was  _not_.”


	20. Chapter 20

Whizzer sat sideways in Marvin’s lap on the couch. His lips brushed against Marvin’s neck beneath his ear while his fingers ran up and down his chest under his shirt. The lights were dimmed, the only sound in the room being the soft murmur of the television. 

Marvin leaned his head back and Whizzer’s lips moved slowly to the side, kissing under his chin. He sighed, running a hand through Whizzer’s hair, then spoke, interrupting the peaceful silence: “Maybe we should go to bed.”

“Really?” Whizzer grumbled. 

“What?” 

“This was all very romantic and then you just fucked it up.”

“By talking?”

“Exactly.”

Marvin rolled his eyes but couldn’t help a smile spread across his lips. Whizzer shifted in his lap, kissing up his jaw. “Well, sorry I want to get good sleep.”

“The bags under your eyes suggests otherwise,” Whizzer said, and Marvin could feel him grinning against his skin. 

“Oh, you’re asking for it.”

“Asking for what?” Whizzer said, looking up at Marvin with fake innocence. Marvin scoffed and slipped his hands under Whizzer’s thighs, standing up from the couch with Whizzer’s legs around his waist. Whizzer squeaked in surprise, and Marvin leaned forward, murmuring in his ear. 

“Why don’t I show you?”


	21. Chapter 21

Marvin had a friend.

A coworker, really.

Whizzer was used to Marvin being the jealous one. Every once in a while, Marvin would see Whizzer with someone else and he would remember how Whizzer used to be; flirtatious, charming Whizzer, who feared commitment and appeared to be having some sort of competition with himself to see how many guys he could sleep with. And Marvin would feel his skin crawl and his chest tighten because he could imagine Whizzer running off, returning to his old ways, and it hurt like hell.

Meanwhile, Marvin really only spent a considerable amount of time with his inner circle - Whizzer, Jason and Trina, Mendel, and Charlotte and Cordelia. Whizzer never had anything to worry about - Marvin made it clear he was committed to him and didn’t show interest in anyone else. Ever. And that was that.

Until Marvin made a friend. A man who worked with him. It had started with a phone call - a “work call,” Marvin had claimed, but the way Marvin’s face lit up and he grinned as he spoke enthusiastically suggested they weren’t talking about work because Whizzer knew he didn’t love his job that much. And Whizzer thought he might be going mad because he saw Marvin happy and he felt angry, and then he realized what it was - jealousy.

And Whizzer couldn’t believe himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt jealous, because he was always confident in their relationship and selfishly, Whizzer loved that Marvin didn’t chat with people on the phone, that Marvin devoted his time to Whizzer and only Whizzer.

So now Marvin had a friend.

And it was  _great_.

“Okay, okay,” Marvin had said with a grin, leaning against the wall with the phone to his ear, “I’ll get right on that. Okay. Talk to you later. Bye.” He hung up and Whizzer glanced over at him before looking back at the wall and crossing his arms.

“You are spending way too much time with that guy.” The words had escaped Whizzer’s mouth before he could stop them. He could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment or maybe shame, his posture stiffening as Marvin turned to look at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Whizzer saw Marvin grin. “Is it bothering you?” he asked, his tone teasing, and Whizzer sighed as Marvin made his way over to him. “Are you - dare I say it - jealous, Whizzer Brown?”

Whizzer scoffed. “Of course not.” But he had no way to defend himself, no evidence that what he said was true because it wasn’t and he knew it. They both knew it.

“ _Right_ ,” Marvin agreed sarcastically, eyebrows raising in amusement. “So, please, tell me: why is it so important I stop talking to this coworker that you barely know?”

“Well, I..I’ve heard some rumors about him,” Whizzer started, and he couldn’t help a smile from creeping across his lips.

“Oh, really?” Marvin moved his arms around Whizzer’s waist, pulling him closer as he spoke.

“Yeah. Apparently, he has this friend, and his friend has a boyfriend and that boyfriend…He doesn’t really like this guy talking to his boyfriend so much.”

“And why do you think that is?”

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Are you really going to make me say it?”

“I’m going to make you say it.”

Whizzer hesitated, then sighed, moving his arms around Marvin’s neck. “Fine, Marvin. I may be jealous. Just a little bit.”

Marvin grinned wide. “Wow. The tables have turned. You have no idea how good this feels.”

“You’re a jerk.”

Marvin laughed, pressing a kiss to Whizzer’s lips. “I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about.”


	22. Chapter 22

Whizzer had only been at Charlotte and Cordelia’s wedding reception for thirty minutes. In those thirty minutes, the girls have attempted to get him to talk to Marvin five separate times. It started out with the somewhat sly “Hey, Whizzer, you should meet our friend Marvin!” and eventually turned into “He’s cute! You should talk to him!”

Somehow, Whizzer was one of two of the only single people at the entire wedding. Of course, the other was Marvin. Whizzer had no idea how he earned that title, but there he was, watching the only other single one across the room.

The newlyweds weren’t wrong - he was definitely cute. Whizzer had been single for  _far_  too long. He figured he should talk to Marvin, even if it didn’t turn into anything substantial. He doubted it would, anyway, but every sign told him that he should at least talk to Marvin - he was attractive, single, and Whizzer had heard Charlotte and Cordelia mention he made good money.

So when the girls had finally left him alone, Whizzer made his way over to Marvin, who sat at the bar Charlotte and Cordelia had generously provided.

“Hey,” he said as he sat down next to him. Marvin looked over at him, eyes wide, and hesitated before he spoke. 

“Hi.” He spoke slowly, tentatively, and- could he be nervous?

“I’ve been planning to talk to you this whole time,” Whizzer said with a smile, tilting his head to the side, “of course, just not when Charlotte and Cordelia are hovering over us.”

Marvin laughed. “Didn’t they just get married? Apparently, their own love life isn’t enough.”

Whizzer grinned. “That’s what I was about to say!”

Many drinks later, Whizzer had wound up considerably closer to Marvin, and he played with the ring on Marvin’s finger as he spoke.

“So, we are divorced,” Marvin explained. “I’ve just felt too bad to take it off. Mostly because of our son.”

Whizzer fell silent for a few seconds before saying, “Look. You can’t live your whole life feeling bad. You’ve been in the closet up until now, and no one knows you’re out of it because you’re wearing this ring.“ Whizzer slid the ring off his finger and placed it in Marvin’s palm. Marvin smiled appreciatively, but the smile faded as if he had realized something.

“Thank you, but..I don’t really mind if people don’t know I’m out of the closet, because..the man I’m interested in knows.”

Whizzer felt the corner of his lip turn up. “Oh? And who might this-” Before Whizzer could finish, Marvin grabbed his collar and pulled him forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. Whizzer gasped into the kiss, but just as Marvin was about to pull away, Whizzer kissed back, and it quickly turned more passionate than either of them had expected it to. When Marvin finally pulled away, his words came out in quick, nervous sputters, his face bright red.

“I’m sorry, I’m..inexperienced, I guess. I’ve never done this before. I shouldn’t have..,” he trailed off.

Whizzer grinned and said, “Well, then, I like inexperienced,” and moved his arms around Marvin’s waist, kissing him again.

From across the room, Cordelia and Charlotte watched with wide grins, erupting into cheers. 


	23. Chapter 23

“Oh, hi.”

 _“Oh, hi”_? Whizzer thought he might die of embarrassment right there in the pool.

A while back, Whizzer had started a routine of going to the neighborhood pool at night to swim laps. No one had been there every time he was, so he didn’t expect anyone to show up this time.

And then  _he_  showed up. A guy Whizzer had never seen before - a really hot guy Whizzer had never seen before. And he had popped out of nowhere, shirtless and everything, and all Whizzer could think to say was  _oh, hi._

The man grinned, and Whizzer could feel his cheeks get hot. “Hi.”

“S..sorry, should I leave?” Whizzer managed.

“What? No, of course not.” The man moved closer to him and a voice in Whizzer’s head screamed  _move back, it must have been an accident,_  but all he could do was freeze. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had made him this flustered. “I didn’t know anyone came here. You can stay. I can leave if you want.”

“N-no, that’s okay!” Whizzer said, too quickly for his liking. “I don’t mind.” Whizzer almost laughed out loud at that, but he couldn’t exactly put his finger on why. Was it because he wanted the man to leave so he wouldn’t pass out in the middle of the pool or was it because he desperately wanted him to stay because  _god_  he was hot and Whizzer couldn’t imagine saying ‘no’ to anything the man could ask him to do? Or maybe it was a mix of the two.

The man grinned again and laughed. “Okay. I’m Marvin. You are..?”

“Whizzer.”

“Nice to meet you, Whizzer.” He smiled and turned and- did he just wink? Whizzer must have been imagining things. And he swam back to the other side of the pool and Whizzer’s eyes ran up and down his body as he moved. And Whizzer knew then that this man would be the death of him.

Whizzer continued his laps, hyperaware of the body next to him in the pool. Eventually, they both finished and when Whizzer was out of the pool, Marvin approached him, a towel draped over his shoulders. Whizzer pried his eyes away from Marvin’s body.

“Hey, Whizzer,” Marvin said. Whizzer felt himself jump ever so slightly, shocked that Marvin had actually remembered his name. “I was wondering if I could get your number.” Whizzer felt his heart rate practically double. Marvin was close to him now, still shirtless and dripping with water and asking for his  _number_. And somehow Whizzer wanted more; his skin itched with the desire for Marvin to touch him, even if it was a quick brush of his fingers against Whizzer’s. 

“Of course,” Whizzer choked out, and he hoped Marvin hadn’t noticed his staring, though he was sure it was impossible he wouldn’t have. Whizzer gave him his number and Marvin left after shooting Whizzer a smile that made him melt.


	24. Chapter 24

Marvin plopped down under his umbrella and let out a big sigh. He had just spent far too long trying to get that thing in the ground, and he was disappointed in how tired it had made him. He stared out at the ocean, but a man to his right quickly grabbed his attention.

He was looking around the beach nervously as if he were searching for something. Each time someone passed, he went to talk to them, then hesitated, and they walked by before he could change his mind. For some reason, Marvin was motivated to go over to him.

“Do you need help with something?”

The man jumped, startled, and turned to look at Marvin with wide eyes. “Oh, it’s..it’s kind of embarrassing,” he said quickly, “but I just get sunburned easily and I need someone to help put sunscreen on my back.”

Marvin felt himself smile. “I’ll help you.”

The man’s cheeks turned a light pink. “Really?”

Why not? Marvin liked to think he was nice to strangers. Besides, it wasn’t like the man was unattractive. Marvin had found himself staring at some part of the man, whether it be his face or his body, more times than he liked in the conversation. “Sure.” And soon Marvin found his hands covered in sunscreen as he rubbed them up and down the strangers back. “So..what’s your name?” he asked, figuring he might as well make small talk.

“Whizzer,” the man replied. “What about yours?” Marvin could hear his voice waver as Marvin’s hands dipped to the small of Whizzer’s back. 

“Marvin.” Marvin dropped his hands lower, letting his finger run along the skin just above Whizzer’s waistband, then looked to see his reaction. He heard Whizzer suck in a quick gasp as he propped his elbow up on the towel, covering his face. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you, too,” he said, but it had a sarcastic undertone - not rude but more utterly helpless - and he murmured something after into his hand that Marvin didn’t catch. 

Finally, Marvin finished, and Whizzer sat up with a bright red face.

“Did you already manage to get sunburned?” Marvin teased, gesturing to his face, and Whizzer blushed brighter. “I’m kidding.” He hesitated, then said, “Do you want my number?”

“God, yes,” Whizzer said, before quickly correcting himself to, “Um, yes, please.”

So Marvin smiled, gave him his number, and went back to his stuff, leaving Whizzer to be ridiculously red-faced and overly covered in sunscreen in the middle of the beach.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Marvin closed the door behind him. The room was dark, rain fell on the house outside, and Whizzer was already in bed, comfortable under the blankets. Whizzer rolled onto his back, watching Marvin move around the bed. Just as Marvin slipped under the blankets, the soft patter of rain was suddenly interrupted by a reverberation of thunder. Whizzer gasped and jumped, and Marvin could see fear in his eyes.

“I don’t like thunder,” Whizzer whispered.

“Who does?” Marvin asked. “What’s even the point, anyway? Why is thunder a thing?” Marvin knew full well he couldn’t just magically get rid of thunder, but Whizzer was smiling, so he counted it as a success. Marvin stretched out his arm. “Come here, princess.”

Whizzer scooted closer to him and Marvin’s arm fell around his body, fingers gently running up and down his spine. “You don’t think it’s stupid?” Whizzer said.

“Of course not.” Marvin gently pressed his lips to Whizzer’s jaw, trailing kisses down his neck. “Everyone’s afraid of something. A lot of people don’t like thunder.”

There was another rumble of thunder and Marvin felt Whizzer stiffen, his breath catching in his throat. Marvin pulled him closer and held him tighter.

“I think you’re very brave,” Marvin said softly, and Whizzer relaxed.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’re a fighter. I can see it. I admire that.”

Whizzer was silent for a moment before speaking. “Thank you.” He tilted his head up, gave Marvin what felt like a thankful kiss, and dropped his head onto Marvin’s chest. And Marvin talked - he talked some more about Whizzer, about how much he adored him, and Marvin felt Whizzer smile against his chest; he talked about Jason and he talked about his job and soon, Whizzer was asleep against his chest, wearing a soft smile.


	26. Chapter 26

They still fought.

Of course, their relationship was better - so much better - but they still had disagreements and they still fought, like every other couple.

Usually, arguments would end in one or both of them realizing the mistake they had made, and they would kiss and make up and fall asleep together.

But sometimes, they wouldn’t make up. And they would go to bed angry and they both hated it.

It had started with a simple request - Whizzer had already been making dinner and Marvin had asked him if he could do laundry afterward. Whizzer had quickly retorted with a  _what am I, your housewife?_  And it was mean and inconsiderate and he knew it hurt him, but he didn’t take it back.

And they fought for much too long until finally, Whizzer stormed upstairs into their room. Marvin didn’t follow him.

Whizzer didn’t sleep. He didn’t regret what he said. He knew there was a part of him that was still bitter about how Marvin had treated him, though Whizzer knew he had changed. It was childish and it was selfish. But it was only a month or so after they got back together, and the memories were still somewhat fresh and not replaced with newer, happier ones.

Of course, he worried, too. He worried that Marvin might have left the house; he worried that something as insignificant as a snarky comment could have destroyed the relationship they had; imperfect but perfect.

Whizzer slipped out of bed and started down the stairs. Marvin was asleep at the couch, legs stretched to take up the whole space and head resting on top of his arms. Whizzer tiptoed past him into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. When he pulled up the tab, the can hissed loudly in the silence of the house, and Whizzer winced.

As Whizzer took a few sips, he heard Marvin moving on the couch and froze. Marvin slowly sat up, hair mussed and eyes half-lidded. He looked to Whizzer and frowned.

“Whiz,” he murmured, voice dripping with exhaustion, “what’re you…” He trailed off, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and Whizzer looked away and refused to respond. After a minute or two, Marvin spoke again: “Come here.”

Whizzer hesitated before starting towards him tentatively. He stopped when he stood in front of the couch and Marvin sat up straighter, taking the beer out of Whizzer’s hand and setting it on a nearby table. Marvin grabbed Whizzer’s wrist and pulled him forward. Whizzer stumbled and landed awkwardly in Marvin’s lap on the couch, but Marvin only wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s waist and pulled him closer as he started to talk.

“You know I’ve changed,” Marvin started softly.

“I know,” Whizzer mumbled, looking away.

“And you know I’m sorry. So, so sorry.”

“I know.”

“And you know I’m never going to be like that again.” As he spoke, Marvin slipped a hand up the back of Whizzer’s shirt and ran his fingers up and down Whizzer’s spine, watching as his eyelashes fluttered. “I can do the laundry if you want me to, okay? I just want you to know..I’m not that guy anymore.”

“I know,” Whizzer said again, “you’re right.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Whizzer frowned, glancing at Marvin. “I’m still upset about it,” Whizzer admitted. “I still remember it. What you did to me, what you did to Jason, what you did to Trina, what you did to yourself.” He looked at Marvin again, who looked so guilty that he might start crying. “I’m..I’m scared.” But Whizzer still felt selfish, and still felt like he should just forget it and move on.

“You don’t have to be scared,” Marvin whispered, taking Whizzer aback, and Whizzer could hear his voice shaking. He took Whizzer’s hand in his, kissing the back of it, kissing his knuckles, kissing up every finger. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you, and I’ll wait however long it takes for you to forgive me.” 

Whizzer smiled, brushing his thumb against Marvin’s bottom lip. “You’re such a sweet talker, you know that?”

Marvin grinned. “I think it’s just called ‘charm’.”

Whizzer laughed, which made Marvin laugh, and Whizzer murmured a little “shut up,” before pressing his lips against Marvin’s. The two fell asleep together on the couch and woke up sore, but they couldn’t care less.


	27. Chapter 27

They had only been dating for two weeks, maybe three.

Whizzer was tentative to get back together with him. But just at the baseball game, he could see that Marvin had changed.

And if he was being honest with himself, Whizzer missed him. He missed him like crazy. He tried sleeping with other guys to take his mind off of it, to go back to the way his life was before Marvin, and it felt wrong. He felt longing for Marvin - the real Marvin.

And when they got back together, that’s what Whizzer had - the real Marvin. And he loved it. But he was still scared. Scared that Marvin would go back to the way he used to be. And he was scared how quickly he could say he loved him.

Whizzer tried not to think about that. He focused on the present - their relationship currently. And it was great.

One day, Whizzer had been lounging on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV and waiting for Marvin to come home from work. At the sound of keys twisting in the door, Whizzer felt himself smile, and it swung open to reveal Marvin standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back. Whizzer jumped up from the couch and moved over to him, setting his hand on Marvin’s hip and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Marvin returned with a grin and pulled his hands in front of him, revealing what he had been holding behind his back - a bouquet of roses. Whizzer felt himself freeze. “I saw a flower shop on the way back and thought of you,” he explained. “Do you like them?” Whizzer saw Marvin’s brows furrow with worry at the silence. “Whizzer?”

Whizzer remembered a time about two years ago, when they were still together the first time, Whizzer had mentioned something to Marvin about buying him roses. It had been a small thing, mostly to poke at Marvin, but Marvin had been quick to reject him and it hurt.

Now, Whizzer blamed it on the anxiety, all the emotions running through him as a result of this revived, somehow perfect relationship, as he felt his eyes start to water. He watched Marvin’s lips part and heard him suck in a soft gasp as tears rolled down Whizzer’s cheeks.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry,” Marvin managed. The flowers dropped to the ground and Marvin cradled Whizzer’s face in his hands. “Do you not like them? I can get rid of them.”

“No,” Whizzer said quickly, sniffling and retrieving the flowers from the floor. He stared at the roses for a few moments, then turned to Marvin, wiped away his tears, smiled, and said, “I love them.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “i’m a prince/ss and you’re a servant and we’re not supposed to hang out but we’re gonna fall in love anyways”

Whizzer jumped at the sound of knocking at his door. He let his head fall back against the pillow as he ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted from all his princely duties and he really wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone.

_Almost_  anyone.

“Come in,” he grumbled, barely loud enough for the person outside to hear. The door creaked open and in stepped the only person Whizzer wanted to see - Marvin, his servant. Whizzer sat up on the bed, his eyes lighting up. “Hey, Marv.”

Marvin looked away, his cheeks tinted pink. “Hello. The king wishes to see you.”

“He can wait.” Whizzer patted the spot on the couch next to him. “Talk to me.”

Marvin hesitated. “We’re not supposed to be spending time together, my prince,” he said slowly, lips forming something resembling a pout.

“Screw that,” Whizzer dismissed easily with a grin, and Marvin jumped at Whizzer’s improper language. “No one will know. Close the door and sit down.”

Marvin tried to ignore the voice in his head the interpreted Whizzer’s order as suggestive. He obeyed nevertheless, shutting the door and sitting down on the bed next to Whizzer.

“So, what’re you up to?” Whizzer asked.

“Work,” Marvin said with a sigh, feeling himself relax around Whizzer. “Duties. It’s..it’s a lot.”

Whizzer smiled at him. “I get it, trust me.” Whizzer fell silent for a long while before speaking against, hesitant. “Do you like your job?”

“Of course.” Marvin’s response was quick, automatic.

“Be honest with me, Marvin.”

Marvin felt his posture stiffen. Whizzer could see right through him. “No,” he admitted, “I don’t. I’m overwhelmed and I’m not treated well. You’re the only one who treats me well. And…” He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. Whizzer grabbed his hand, suddenly smiling excitedly.

“Run away with me.”


	29. Chapter 29

Marvin leaned against the wall, twirling the cord of the phone nervously as he spoke. He had a smile plastered on his face as if the person he was speaking to could see him. “Right, okay. You too. See you later. Bye.” He hung up the phone and turned to Whizzer, his smile dropping. “Your mom called. Your parents invited us out to lunch.”

Whizzer quirked a brow at his anxious expression. “Okay? What’s wrong with that?”

Marvin sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve never met them before. I’m just..nervous. That they won’t like me or something.”

“You’re crazy,” Whizzer said with a smile, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “They’ll love you.”

—

Marvin’s foot tapped against the ground quickly as he chewed at his lip and played with his fingers. He and Whizzer sat at a table for four, the other two seats empty. They were waiting for Whizzer’s parents, and Marvin was getting more and more nervous by the second.

He tried to convince himself that Whizzer was right, but it didn’t last long. Marvin constantly worried about not being enough for his perfect Whizzer, and now he was meeting his parents. What if he really wasn’t enough? What would they do? What would happen to him and Whizzer?

Whizzer glanced over at him and slipped his hand into Marvin’s, squeezing it reassuringly. Marvin let out a sigh, lifting Whizzer’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

Whizzer pulled away and stood up when two people arrived at the table, predictably Whizzer’s parents. He hugged them and the three sat down. Whizzer gestured to Marvin. “This is Marvin.”

Whizzer’s mother’s eyes lit up. “We’ve heard so much about you! It’s so nice to meet you.” Whizzer’s father said something similar, and the two watched Marvin, waiting for a response.

Usually, Marvin would lean over to Whizzer and joke with a smile, “you talk about me a lot?”, but the words sat on his tongue. He finally forced out an “it’s nice to meet you, too.”

Whizzer smiled apologetically, grabbing Marvin’s hand again from under the table. “He’s a little nervous. He just really cares about what you guys think about him.”

“That’s good,” Whizzer’s father said with an approving nod.

Whizzer’s mother flashed Marvin a smile. “Aw, you don’t need to be nervous. Whizzer has said a lot of good things about you. We like you already.” Marvin felt himself relax and the four chatted for hours until Marvin and Whizzer finally arrived home. Marvin closed the door behind them and Whizzer took Marvin’s face in his hands.

“What’d I tell you?” Whizzer asked with a grin. Marvin returned it, murmuring, 

“I know, I know. Of course, you’re right, Donut.” He leaned in and kissed Whizzer, letting all his nerves from the day disappear.


	30. Chapter 30

“Whizzer- wait. Whizzer.”

Marvin’s tone was desperate, pleading. Whizzer refused to meet his gaze, shoving his clothes into his suitcase.

“I didn’t mean it. Don’t go.” When Whizzer continued to ignore him, Marvin grabbed his hand. Whizzer snatched it away with a force that made Marvin jump, finally meeting his eyes with a look so intense that Marvin wished he hadn’t.

“I knew you had your problems, Marvin,” Whizzer hissed. “I knew  _we_  had our problems. And I knew we wouldn’t last forever. But I never thought you’d do this.” Whizzer slammed the suitcase closed and Marvin flinched again. “I guess I just never figured you out.”

Marvin watched, stunned and speechless, as Whizzer stormed out the door.


	31. Chapter 31

Whizzer slowly pushed open the door, freezing when he saw the light from the television illuminating Marvin, sitting at the couch. He was still for a moment before moving inside, closing the door behind him.

“Where were you?”

Marvin’s voice cut through the silence, almost making Whizzer flinch. 

“Out,” Whizzer dismissed. He could practically hear Marvin’s irritation at his response.

“Doing what?” he asked, his head turning towards Whizzer. Whizzer looked away. “Doing what?” he asked again, his tone more extreme as he stood up from the couch. He put a hand on Whizzer’s chest and pushed him up against the wall. Whizzer didn’t respond and Marvin didn’t need him to. Marvin knew Whizzer still slept with other men and he knew that was what Whizzer was out doing. “Why?” Marvin’s voice suddenly went quiet, and Whizzer’s eyes darted up in surprise. Marvin had a look in his eyes that almost made Whizzer feel guilty.

Almost.

After a few beats of silence, Whizzer said, “There are things I just can’t explain, Marvin.” 

Marvin stared at him silently as if searching for an answer in his eyes. Finally, he released Whizzer and disappeared down the hall.


	32. Chapter 32

Whizzer watched Jason stand nervously at the baseball plate, trying to ignore the feeling of Marvin inches away, behind him. He could hear Marvin’s shoes brush against the ground as he shifted his weight back and forth. Marvin’s elbow rested on the back of Whizzer’s seat and Marvin slowly leaned closer to him. Whizzer felt his hand travel up his back until it reached the back of his neck, Marvin’s fingers brushing against his skin. Whizzer knew he should push Marvin away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

They were silent for a long time, speaking only to encourage Jason.

“Why did you stop loving me?”

The question was sudden, catching Whizzer off-guard. He said the first thing that came to mind, refusing to look at Marvin.

“Because you stopped loving me.”

Whizzer didn’t really know if that was true. He didn’t know what went on in Marvin’s head when they were still dating. If he did, their relationship would have been a lot easier. But Whizzer had definitely felt like Marvin stopped loving him. If he still did, he didn’t act like it.

“I never stopped loving you,” Marvin said.

Whizzer hesitated.

“I never stopped loving you, either.”

To Whizzer’s surprise, he heard Marvin chuckle with what sounded like relief. “Well, why didn’t you just say that?” Whizzer glanced over at Marvin and saw that smile that he didn’t know how much he missed until he saw it again. He looked away, feeling his cheeks flush, and the two of them went back to watching the game.


	33. Chapter 33

Whizzer had his eyes half-lidded, trailing gentle kisses up Marvin’s bare chest. Marvin ran his hand through Whizzer’s hair, staring up at the ceiling. His pulse quickened every time he felt Whizzer’s lips on his skin, his face holding a lovestruck smile.

“What would I do without you, Donut?” Marvin asked. Whizzer smiled, pressing a kiss to Marvin’s collarbone. 

“Mm, I don’t know,” Whizzer murmured, resting his head in the crook of Marvin’s neck. When he spoke, Marvin could feel his breath tickling his skin. “You’d die, obviously.” Whizzer grinned, slipping an arm around Marvin’s torso and kissing the side of his neck.

“I’m serious,” Marvin said, his voice slightly breathless. He let his eyes close. “I love you like crazy.” Marvin’s arm rested on Whizzer’s hip, his fingers running up and down Whizzer’s spine.

“I love you, too. Someone’s feeling romantic today, huh?”

“I feel like I just..love you more as time goes on. Every day. I’ve been falling in love with you since the day we met and it just keeps getting stronger.” Whizzer felt silent and Marvin’s brow creased, his head turning to try to look at him. “Whiz?”

“Please, stop,” Whizzer murmured against the skin of Marvin’s neck, “you’re going to make me cry.”

Marvin laughed. “It’s just the truth, sweetheart.”

Whizzer tilted his head up and kissed Marvin gently. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You one-hundred percent deserve me,” Marvin said with a smile, “and I deserve you. We’re perfect together.”


	34. Chapter 34

Whizzer slid out of bed, gathering his clothes from the floor. Marvin watched him in silence, opening his mouth, hesitating, and closing it. 

Finally, he said, “do you want to stay?” 

Whizzer was quiet, his back facing Marvin as he buttoned his shirt. “No.”

Marvin frowned, looking away. Whizzer had rejected him before. They started to go in circles - Whizzer would come over and after, when Whizzer got ready to leave, he’d invite him to stay and Whizzer would reject him. There must be a reason he was so cold. 

“What happened to you?” Marvin asked as Whizzer walked to the door. 

“You don’t wanna know.” He didn’t even bother to stop when he spoke, slipping out of the room and leaving Marvin alone. 


	35. Chapter 35

Marvin was convinced Whizzer was perfect.

He had a perfect smile and a perfect laugh and he always knew the perfect thing to say. Even when he was asleep, he was perfect.  _No one is perfect_ , he’d heard people say. To Marvin, Whizzer was the obvious exception.

Marvin felt the weight of Whizzer’s head in the crook of his neck, Whizzer’s breath tickling his skin. Whizzer’s arm was around Marvin’s torso.

And Marvin - Marvin always found himself touching Whizzer. One hand shifted at Whizzer’s elbow while the other rubbed his shoulder, ran up and down his spine, played with his ear. It was like he was afraid to let him go.

Whizzer’s lips brushed against Marvin’s neck and Marvin felt a shiver run down his spine. Even after all this time, one little touch from Whizzer could drive Marvin crazy.

Whizzer shifted and kissed Marvin on the cheek, moving out of Marvin’s grasp to lie down flat on the bed. Immediately, Marvin felt something that resembled starvation, and he was incredibly tempted to reach over and grabbed Whizzer’s hand or run his fingers through Whizzer’s hair.

Soon, Marvin lied down next to him, and Whizzer opened his eyes, flashing a smile that made Marvin melt. Marvin moved close to him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder - at the same time, he felt Whizzer kiss his forehead. Marvin slipped an arm around Whizzer and held him close.

He couldn’t bear the thought of ever having to let him go.


End file.
